1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upper torso exerciser, and more particularly to the type that a user applies his or her own weight for the exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many exercising devices of different types for exercising a person's upper torso. Most of them involve rather complicated voluminous apparatus such as, chest expander units found in most gyms. The present invention, on the other hand, permits a user to exercise his or her upper torso with a volumetrically efficient and simple device.